


Connected

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [62]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Series, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is ageless; She is Vassago. She has no needs beyond Her work. But this woman's soul calls deeply to Her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 June 2016  
> Word Count: 235  
> Written for: rutledgeisqueen  
> Prompt: The one eyed girl ~ motherless  
> Summary: She is ageless; She is Vassago. She has no needs beyond Her work. But this woman's soul calls deeply to Her.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series, but could be nebulously set in the first couple of episodes of the series. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Sequel to: [Calling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7111924)  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: My soulsister and I came up with this concept of Ann's first daughter becoming Vassago, or part of Vassago. I'm still chewing on how this could come about, but I wanted to play with this concept a little more. So this is a vague sequel to a prior story in this series, "Calling." There's going to be more on this particular idea before this series is over with, trust me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There are moments of recognition that defy description. This is one of them. In the untold millennia of Her existence -- Does a demon truly have a gender? -- there have been many souls subsumed for just as many reasons. Ultimately, all for the continuation of what is meant to be.

But occasionally, one of those souls will break free and try to assert some sort of individuality. As the coming of the Beast draws nigh, there is a sense of confusion and restlessness within the collective souls She retains. Many of them were taken to further Her power, Her ability to determine the next step necessary in the Plan.

Normally, it doesn't take much for Her to regain control. This particular soul is troublesome. The Plan requires watching over all of the important players, guiding their actions as much as possible without outright controlling them. But when She nears one particular person, this soul grows stronger, as if trying to break free to return to the family she once knew. The deep longing to cling to this woman is almost more than She can bear.

And then She remembers exactly which soul this is, and what this woman means to her. And sees the other daughter. There is a flare of jealousy, but She tempers that with a reminder of the work to come. The soul seems mollified, but only until she sees the woman again.


End file.
